


Drunken Confessions

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sake is responsible for many things. Fights, both verbal and physical, misunderstandings, broken hearts and friendships, but most of all it is responsible for confessions both good and bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions

 

Miroku cursed the Gods for putting him in such a predicament. He was currently leaning against a tree in their makeshift camp.  
  
Sango and Kirara were gone having been called upon by a nearby village to exterminate a troublesome demon. Shippo had tagged along wanting to get a better understanding of demon slaying so that when he became older he would have an advantage over others.  
  
He inwardly groaned as the reason of his discomfort, well if truth be told the reason for his pleasure, squirmed on his lap bringing herself closer to his body. She tangled her hands in his hair as she giggled at his half hearted attempts to still her sinuous movements.  "Kagome-sama you must stop. You're not yourself right now."  
  
She giggled girlishly as she allowed her body to be pushed sideways into his lap. Her legs falling over his right leg while her upper body leaned off his left leg being supported by his left arm.  "Hehe Why?"  
  
Miroku sighed as he watched her take another swig of the fifth bottle of sake she had stolen from his pack.  "Because you are drunk and will regret your actions in the morning."  
  
She giggled again and let her finger draw designs on his chest sending little shocks of pleasures through his body.  "Nu uh. In fact I've thought about this allot of times. Hic."  
  
Miroku knitted his eyebrows, she had? Since when?  
  
Sure he had Sango but he couldn't truthfully say that the thought of bedding Kagome hadn't crossed his mind. More times then he cared to count or admit. Which bothered him, he should not have been pondering such thoughts, one she was younger than him, the youngest human of their group, though only by three years, two she was a miko, one forbidden to love a man yet alone give into the pleasures of the flesh, then again she was never actually trained as a miko she just had the job thrust on her, three she was from a different time, one that was five hundred years in the future, four her had Sango, they were engaged to be married but he had known Kagome far longer then he had Sango, and five she was Inu Yasha's, even though he hadn't staken his claim it was obvious that he wanted her, then again said hanyou was having a tryst with his dead lover, Kagome's incarnation, Kikyo. Which lead to this predicament.

**Flash Back**

_ Miroku smiled as he watched Kagome prepare the nights dinner, he had nothing else to do since, more then half of their group had left earlier in the day to assist a nearby village, not that he was complaining.  
  
Kagome had turned in to quite the beautiful lady over the past two years. Her body had finally lost the awkwardness of the teenage years and had bloomed into that of a sexy young woman ripe and ready for the picking.  
  
Miroku shook his head; he should not be having such thoughts towards his younger traveling companion, even though they were true, he was after all a man that was spoken for.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts by Kagome's amused laughter.  "Ne? Miroku-Kun are you alright? You've been awfully quite. Don't tell me you miss Sango-chan so much that you're become depressed. It's only been a few hours."  
  
Miroku smiled back at her as she made her way to sit next to him on the fallen log that had been turned into a makeshift bench for the night.  "Iie, Kagome-chan. As much as I miss my dear Sango that is not the cause of my muteness. I was merely lost in thought."  
  
Kagome smiled at him while Inu Yasha snorted.  "Keh, Yeah right. I bet you were thinking of something perverted again. You Hentai monk."  
  
Kagome threw Inu Yasha an annoyed glance while he laughed it off, after all Inu Yasha had been close.  "Inu Yasha! Be nice!"  
  
Miroku shook his head and chuckled taking Kagome's attention away from the soon to be sat hanyou.  "Maa Kagome-Sama it's all right."  
  
Kagome huffed but nodded her head in acceptance while getting up to check the ramen.  
  
Miroku smiled at the thank you look Inu Yasha tossed his way, after all said hanyou was very high up in a tree. Being sat from such heights would no doubt be very painful.  
  
Miroku quickly glanced back at Kagome when she uttered a small gasp. He frowned in his mind as he watched her tense and freeze mid step, her hand still reaching for the spoon to stir the ramen. She was looking off into to the woods a dazed yet saddened look on her face.  
  
So, Miroku being the curious houshi that he was turned to look in the same direction while also discreetly letting his aura out to probe the dark forest. His eyes shinned with an understanding. He not only saw the faint wisps of white that Kikyo's soul stealers gave off but he also felt her angry undead aura flash like a beacon. One letting not only him, but Inu Yasha and Kagome know that she was there and that she wished for Inu Yasha to join her, as he had been doing for the past few months.  
  
As usual Inu Yasha jumped from his tree and addressed them, mainly Kagome, without looking at them.  "I'm going to go and scout the area. Don't wait up for me."  
  
Miroku narrowed his eyes at the hanyou's back. Sure Inu Yasha was his friend but so was Kagome. Did he have to so blatantly lie to them like that? Surely he didn't think that they couldn't sense her, him being a monk, and Kagome not only being a miko in training but the woman's own reincarnation. Surely the other half of her soul was calling out to the half she held within her.  
  
Miroku shook his head, poor Kagome-sama, he could only imagine the pain of watching the one you love lie to your face and leave you to see another. He was surprised when Kagome spoke.  "Say hello to Kikyo for me."  
  
She sounded so tired, broken, and defeated. That it actually made the hanyou stop mid step and look at her. Her shoulders where hunched tiredly as she looked at the ground, her whole posture and aura radiated hurt.  
  
He glanced at Miroku hoping for some help but he just stared at the hanyou impassively, he was not going to help him hurt one of his first true friend anymore then he had.  
  
Inu Yasha looked towards the forest when Kikyo flared her aura clearly upset with having to wait. Inu Yasha cast one last glance at Kagome before bounding away towards Kikyo.  "I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome snorted and mumbled to herself.  "Yeah right. If you were sorry you wouldn't go."  
  
Yet he overheard her but pretended not to when she turned to look at him a forced smile on her face, her eyes shining with unshed tears as spoke her voice high and wavering with the effort not to cry.  "I guess it's just me and you huh?"  
  
Miroku nodded his heart clenching at seeing her in such a state.  "Hai."  
  
She turned away from him and started to pour the ramen into two bowls after which she picked up a cup from the ground.  
  
Miroku inwardly sighed; he hated seeing her like this. He hated it almost as much as when Sango became depressed after a run in with her brother, hell he almost hated it more then he hated Naraku, and that was saying allot. Which scarred him and intrigued him all the same.  
  
He was startled when a bowl of ramen was thrust into his face as she took a seat beside him,  "Here you go Miroku-Kun. Since Inu no Baka's gone you can have his share."  He smiled at her.  "Thank you Kagome-Sama."  
  
She huffed at the suffix, something that she had told him time and time to drop claiming it made her feel old. Yet she smiled at him and lightly punched his arm,  "Miroku-kun how many times must I tell you to not add the sama?"  
  
He smiled mischievously,  "But you are more powerful than me even if you haven't mastered your powers it's easy to see. Also you deserve that title more than anyone I know. You're powerful, smart, kind, caring, and funny."  
  
Kagome snorted.  "That's funny if I'm so great then why is it I keep losing to a dead woman?"  
  
Miroku narrowed his eyes at her as she took a long drink out of her cup. Did she really think so little of herself.  "My guess would be because Inu Yasha is too stupid to realize what he has in front of him. You know how he is Kagome-Sama. He won't know how good he has it, to have such a young rare beauty loving him, until you're swept into the arms of another man."  
  
Kagome sighed and took another drink out of her cup.  "Yeah but it drown right pisses me off. He gets all hot and bothered when Kouga, hell when any man pays attention to me yet he goes off to fuck Kikyo and expects me to sit here all nice and pretty waiting for him to return only to feed him and bend to his ever fucking desire."  
  
Miroku's eyes widened at her langue. Never had he heard her swear save for the occasionally dammit when training with Sango or during battle. Then again his eyes narrowed on her drink suspiciously as she took another long swig of whatever was in it, which caused her cheeks to flush a pretty pink.  
  
She wouldn't...he leaned a tad bit closer to her just close enough that he could get a whiff of her breath during her next sentence.  "Oh did you know that Inu no Baka is a masochist?"  
  
Miroku's eyes widened as he caught the unmistakable scent of sake on her breath. But where had she gotten it. Surely it couldn't be from the ten bottles of sake Musin had given him on his last visit three days ago because those were buried deep within his traveling pack…  
  
He narrowed his eyes at said open pack sitting innocently next to Kagome's backpack across from them.  He turned his attention back to the still ranting Kagome.  "That he enjoys getting sat? Or that he likes getting told what to do? Oh and he absolutely loves to get me all riled up only to have hot angry sex? I can't tell you how many fucking pieces of clothing I've gone through! But does he care nooo? Of course not cause he's not the one footing the god dam bill."  
  
She huffed angrily as she took another swig of the sake.  "Oh god not to mention the first time I had to ask my doctor for birth control. Mama damn near had a heart attack!"  
  
Miroku's eyes widened at her angry rant and confession. Kagome was no longer a virgin? Inu Yasha liked being sat? When did all this happen and why did his heart clench with...jealousy with the knowledge that she had already been deflowered?  
  
Kagome huffed as she drowned her cup.  "Well you know what?"  
  
Miroku shook his head still stunned from her drunken confessions.  "He can keep his little whore cause I'm done. He's not gonna get shit from me any more! He's lucky I even let him have me even if it was only three times!"  
  
Miroku nodded slightly scared of this new emotional bordering angry drunken side of Kagome. Sure he knew she was an emotional drunk thanks to their quest a year ago to get the ultra rare sake for Mushin when they thought he was on his death bed, but this version was allot more feisty then the one he had seen then.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts by a small dainty hand rubbing his arm, his shocked eyes meet Kagome's glazed over one's as she kneeled in front of him, her body dangerously close to him as were her lips.  "You wanna know something else?"  
  
Miroku nodded heasntily not really sure if he did want to know what she was going to say, yet another part of him was hoping beyond hope that she was going to say what he thought she was.  "It's not fair that Inu Yasha is the only one getting laid."  
  
He gulped as she licked her lips, which were mere centimeters away from his own.  He laughed nervously as he gently pushed her away to get up and go sit down against the tree Inu Yasha had been perched in. He watched as Kagome pouted at him before her eyes twinkled with a mysterious light. Shit, he really hated his life right now.  
  
Why now of all times did she finally decide to act on his previous offers? Now that he was engaged to Sango? He gulped as she crawled on her hands and knees rather sexily towards him and draped herself over his lap. A newly opened sake bottle in hand. He was going to need every ounce of his monk training to resist a now grown, willing, ready and horny Kagome._

**End Flashback**

So here he was now with said horny Kagome giggling like a school girl as she polished off her sixth bottle of sake. After which she turned her body so that she was once again straddling his lap. One leg on either side of his waist, her arms wrapped around his tense neck, as she ghosted kisses along the side of his face, stopping only to blow gently on his ear, causing him to groan.  "Ne Roku-Kun why are you so tense? I think you need to relax a tad bit."  
  
He stared straight ahead and tried to ignore her advances, maybe if he didn't respond, which was taking a toll on his self control, then maybe she would lose interest and retreat to her sleeping bag and sleep off the effects of the alcohol.  
  
But alas the Gods really had it in for him because his lack of response had only served to make Kagome more determined. She untangled her arms from his neck, which made him sigh in relief, but moment's later said sigh was stuck in his throat as she grabbed his larger hands and placed them on her firm buttocks giving them a firm squeeze thus making him squeeze the firm globs of flesh. He groaned into her ear, his self control slipping from his grasp. If she didn't stop soon he would give in to his desires and fuck her brains out consequences be dammed.  
  
His control slipped even more after she removed her hands from their pervious place, his still in the place she placed them, only to slowly trace a patter on his chest as she ground into his rapidly forming erection. He froze, oh god, when had she learned to do that. She smiled at him as his eyes closed in bliss.  
  
"Ne Roku-Kun do you like that?"  He nodded his head as if in a daze.  "Good cause it only gets better from here."  
  
She rolled her hips harder against his groin speeding up every few minutes. He let his head fall back to rest on the tree behind them a loud groan coming from his lips. If she didn't stop her sinuous movements he was going to-ahh!  "Kagome!"  
  
He shuttered as he came, gripping Kagome's buttocks tightly pulling her down to thrust his erection into her core causing her to moan.  "S-see Roku-Kun I knew I could get you to say my name without the sama."  
  
Miroku grunted as he tried to steady his breathing.  "T-that was not a very nice thing to do just to get me to say your name without the suffix. I've just sullied my robe."  
  
Kagome smiled coyly at him.  "True but you seemed to be enjoying yourself."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her causing her to giggle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted closer to him causing her warm core to slide against his reforming erection.  "So Roku-Kun are you up for another round? Cause I haven't been satisfied yet."  
  
Miroku cursed his fate and decided to throw caution to the wind. He grabbed the newly opened bottle of sake from Kagome's hand and chugged it. Once he was done with it he tossed it aside, shrugged out of his outer layer of robes, laid them down behind Kagome and pounced on her pining her to the ground causing her to squeak in surprise.  "Nee Kagome I hope you're ready."  
  
She smiled up at him and rewrapped her arms around his neck while wrapping her legs around his still clothed waist.  "Bring it Roku-Kun."  She smirked as she ground against him.  
  
Miroku smirked at her before claiming her lips in a hot passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and trailed hot kisses along her neck up towards her ear. He nibbled on her ear lobe causing her to moan.  "Kagome…"  She groaned in response.  "Rookuuu."  
  
He chuckled at her, his hands coming up to grope her breasts through her clothing. She gasped and arched into his large warm hands.  "Ungg…"  He smirked against her neck before sucking on her rapidly beating pulse. He knew there was going to be a mark come the morrow, but then again he was already screwed because there was no doubt in his mind that Inu Yasha would be able to smell their mingled scents and arousal and want his blood, so it wasn't like one or two love marks were going to make a difference  
  
He moved from her neck back to her lips and caught them once more in a brushing kiss before returning to her ear.  "Kagome…"  She groaned in response.  "I love it when you say my name Roku-Kun."  He smiled.  "Good, because I love saying it."  
  
Kagome shivered as his breath caressed her ear. She knew what she was doing sure the sake gave her a buzz but she still had the ability to think somewhat rationally. Which was why she felt a tad bit guilty pretending to drunk, but it was the only way that she could get Miroku to touch her the way she wanted him to. And it saddened her to think she had to pretend to be drunk off her ass just to get another man, mainly Miroku, to touch her as he was doing right now.  
  
That and the fact that she was about to make love, yes make love not fuck no fucking was what she had done with Inu Yasha, with him it was like going through the motions, rather than enjoy herself she just laid there and waited for him to finish.  
  
No, with Miroku it felt different like she had been waiting for his touch all along and that made her feel even worse because he was after all engaged to marry Sango and Sango was her best friend. But then again she couldn't deny the intense attraction she had felt for Miroku ever since she had first met him when he tried to kidnap her. It was so intense that it frightened her so she pushed it to the back of her mind and pretended that it was never there.  
  
Yet every time he would ask her to bare his children, grope her, leer at her, or spy on her when she bathed it would fight it's way to the surface only for her to shove it back down. So instead she forced those feelings to become that of a friend and nothing more and it became even easier for her to ignore those feelings when Sango had joined their group.  
  
Though at first she had been jealous of the attention he gave her she just came to accept it and focused on her relationship with Inu Yasha. Things had gone smoothly for a while, up until Sango had told her of her growing affection for said monk, it had irked her to know that she wasn't the only one who had feelings for him. Yet she pushed her own to the side knowing that Sango needed him more than she did, besides she had Inu Yasha.  
  
So she tried to set them up every chance she got ignoring the painful squeeze her heart gave every time they got closer. So it was no surprise when they announced their engagement yet that still didn't stop her heart from aching.  
  
It was after that announcement that she had taken the final step with Inu Yasha and gave her virginity to him. It was only fair; they were after all in something akin to a relationship.  
  
But a month after they shared their third time together he started going to her, her incarnation Kikyo. Surprisingly it didn't hurt her as much as it should have that's not to say it didn't hurt because it did. He was after all her first love and lover. It was because of those reasons alone that she had put up with it for so long.  
  
But tonight, tonight was the last straw she had given him a chance to stop to stay with her yet he didn't.  
  
She was tired of it and she wanted to forget, so she had turned to sake. It was not the smartest thing to do but she wanted to be numb and the sake helped. But it also allowed her feelings for a certain monk to rise to the surface with a vengeance. So she deiced what the hell? She could always blame it on the sake, besides she knew Sango was involved with the young Lord that had asked for her hand in marriage that one time.  
  
Hell she had to buy the condoms and explain them to the young lord for her. So it was only right that Miroku get the chance to sample the waters, because even though he flirted with all those women he had never actually done anything with them, before he was married and bound to Sango. Because she had no doubt that he would honor his vows and stay with her even after he found out about her social visits with the young lord.  
  
So throwing caution to the wind she used the sake as an excuse to act on her long bottled up feelings. At first she was afraid he would turn her away yet he merely humored her allowing her to touch him as she wanted yet at the same time making sure she didn't take it to far. So he must have had some feelings for her and that made her heart soar and gave her more courage to be bolder. Which lead to her current position.  
  
Sometime during her trip down memory lane he had stripped them of their clothes and was staring worriedly into her eyes.  "Kagome are you okay? If you want to stop we can." She shook her head negatively.  "Iie, Rou-kun I want this, you. I need you. Make me forget, please."  
  
Miroku nodded and kissed her lips tenderly, who was he to deny a pretty woman what she wanted? Besides he had never denied her anything before why would he start now? She wanted to be just friends they were, she wanted him to take an interest in Sango he did, she didn't want him to know that Sango was seeing the young lord he pretended he didn't, she wanted him to make her forget he would.  
  
He would do almost anything for her, to make her happy. Even pretend to be fooled by her 'drunk' act, well he had to admit he was fooled at first, but when she was lost in her thoughts he saw the hurt and rationalization flash though her eyes and knew she was not drunk, buzzed maybe but not drunk. But for her he would pretend.  
  
He broke the kiss gently and pulled away to look into her eyes as he moved one hand between them, the other supporting his weight so that he didn't crush her.  "Are you ready?"  
  
She nodded as she lightly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into another kiss as he positioned himself at her entrance. Said kiss was broken when she threw her head back and moaned as he entered her. He hissed at how tight she was, not that he had anything to compare it to, but she fit him like a glove. He pulled out slowly then slammed himself back home causing her to arch her back as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
Every few minutes he would pick up speed and she would rise to meet him. They were moving to a rhythm that only they could hear, soon the rhythm didn't matter because he was slamming into her as she groaned and gasped.  
  
It was not long before they were at their peaks Miroku gave one last particularity hard and deep thrust before he came inside of her, her muscles twitching as they absorbed his load. He carefully rolled onto his back so that he would not squish her seeing as his arms were to tired to support his weight. She rested her head in the crook his neck while his arm snaked around her waist to anchor her to him.  
  
He lazily used one hands to find his outer robe and drape it over their still naked forms. After its task was done he allowed said hand to gently run through her hair as he came down form his high. Only for the sleepiness that was said to strike every man after making love set in. His breathing evened out as his eyelids became droopy yet before he gave in to the darkness he heard her whisper the four words he had always longed to hear come from her pink lips.  "I love you, Miroku."  
  
He nodded and held her more tightly to him.  "I love you to, Kagome."  After that he allowed himself to slip into the world of unconsciousness with a content and fulfilled smile.  
  
Miroku groaned as he woke the next day, confused as to why he didn't feel the warmth of Kagome's body next to his yet his question was answered when he looked towards the fire where said miko was cooking breakfast, hair damp form a recent bath.  "Morning Miroku-Kun. How are you feeling?"  
  
He looked in disbelief, how was he feeling? Did she want to pretend that last night didn't happen? His eyes shined with disappointment before it was quickly replaced with forced mirth.  "Well I'm doing as good as one can having gotten drunk last night."  
  
Kagome frowned at him,  "Well that's what you get for getting skunk drunk last night. I hope you learned your lesson."  
  
He nodded as he sat up grimacing as his brain slammed against his skull.  
  
Kagome smiled at him in pity as she walked towards him a cup of steaming something in her hands. She stopped in front of him and held the cup out to him.  "Here it will help with your hangover."  
  
He smiled at her and took it from her grasp and gingerly sipped it.  "Thanks."  
  
She smiled back as she walked back towards the fire only to return a second later his outer robes in hand. He arched an eye brow at her causing her to blush.  "You sullied them last night so I washed them for you. I didn't think you wanted to walk around in them all day the way they were."  
  
He smiled back as he accepted the offered robes.  "Thank. You Kagome-Sama."  
  
She nodded muttering a quick 'you're welcome' while bowing lightly before returning to the fire to continue cooking break feast.  
  
Miroku smirked at her retreating back, when she bowed lightly he had caught a glimpse of her neck, and he was rather proud to see the mark he had left on her last night was still there.  
  
Yet she was pretending last night didn't happen. It was what she wanted yet he could tell that sooner or later she was going to get tired of pretending and he hopped it was sooner rather than later.  
  
So he would pretend…for now.

 


End file.
